


Alec's Future Fiasco

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Time Travel Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Cute, Future Fic, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When a seventeen year old Alec Lightwood is portaled into the future by a stray bolt of warlock magic, he unexpectedly gains some hope for his future
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Time Travel Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131155
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	Alec's Future Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had on the bus today. I hope you like it!

Alec closed his eyes as the bright bolt of magic hit him, all at once, he was enveloped in light, and was suddenly transported away from the alley he had been in with Izzy and Jace on their patrol. Soon, the light of the magic subsided and he fell to a thump onto a hardwood floor.

Groaning, he sat up and looked around him, the room was entirely unfamiliar, with couches and soft rugs as well as an impressive bookshelf. There was a break in the wall that Alec assumed lead somewhere else in the house. Still trying to gauge his surroundings, he looked closer at the objects scattered around the room. There was a bow propped up against a wall, with a quiver of runed arrows next to it, as well as a stele on the table that was sitting on top of some papers that appeared to be written in a demonic language. A small cat looked judgingly at Alec from it's perch on the couch, evidently annoyed at having been woken up from it's nap.

Before he could continue trying to work out where the warlock had portaled him too, a voice called out to him, "Magnus? Is that you?"

Upon hearing the voice, millions of questions ran through Alec's mind ranging from 'who the hell is Magnus?' to 'why does this person sound like me?'

Alec could hear footsteps coming towards him and he quickly scrambled to nock his bow, pointing it in the direction of the footsteps. He could hear the voice muttering, something about stupid warlock husbands who would portal themselves home only to pass out immediately.

When the person came into view however, Alec nearly dropped his bow from shock. The man looked exactly like him, perhaps a few years older, in his early twenties instead of seventeen like Alec. The man seemed to be just as surprised, looking at Alec who was sitting on the floor, his gear torn and splattered with ichor, a drawn bow pointing straight at the man's chest.

Instantly, a look of authority settled onto the man's face, "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" he asked, not seeming to worry about the fact that Alec had his weapon aimed at him.

"Who are you?" Alec countered and he could see the man raise his eyebrows at the similarity of their voices.

"Alec Lightwood-Bane, Consul of the Nephilim," the man replied, giving Alec a cold stare

Alec lowered his weapon, questions swarming his mind again, "Consul? Malachi Dieudonne is the Consul. And did you just say you name is _Alec Lightwood_?"

Narrowing his eyes, the man replied, "Malachi Dieudonne was Consul until 2007, Jia Penhallow took over until I was elected in 2012. My name is Alec Lightwood- _Bane_ I am aware that many people still do not support my marriage, but seeing as you portaled into my home and pointed your bow at me, I'm unwilling to listen to your opinion on the matter. Now, answer my question, who are you and why are you here?"

Alec blinked uncertainly, "Alec Lightwood, of the New York Institute. I was on a patrol with my parabatai and my sister when the warlock we were fighting hit me with some weird blast of magic and portaled me here. I need to get back to them, they need to have someone to watch their backs. I've never killed a demon but I can always keep them safe," Alec said, cringing slightly as he said the last part. The fact that he had never killed a demon was a sore spot for him, but he found himself trusting the man despite all of the weird things that he said.

Now it was the man's turn to look confused, he seemed to think for a moment before asking, "I know this probably makes me sound like a crazy person, but what year do you think it is?"

"2006," Alec replied and a look of realisation came over the man's features

"It's 2052 actually. I think what's happened is that magic sent you forward in time, it's probably reversible,"

Alec was shocked, "I'm in the future?" the man nodded, "And you seem to be the future version of me?" another nod, "Weird,"

"I'll agree, it is pretty weird seeing my teenage self sitting on the floor of my loft," the future Alec laughed

"How do you look so young if you're what, sixty something?" Alec asked, deciding to ignore all of the other questions floating around his mind.

Future Alec laughed, "I kind of accidentally became immortal,"

Alec felt his jaw drop, "You what?"

"There was this warlock weapon- the svefnthorn- and I got stabbed with it, turns out one of the side effects was immortality. It would have killed me it it wasn't for the Alliance rune. To be honest, I never wanted to be immortal, but I've made my peace with it,"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Alec asked, realising something, "Won't it mess up the timeline and all that?"

"I'll get Magnus or Max to erase your memories. I have no memory of this ever happening before, but I do remember the fight that brought you here," Future Alec replied

"Max? How can my little brother erase my memory?"

An almost imperceivably flicker of pain flashed across the older Alec's face, "Not our brother. My son Max, he's a warlock,"

"How is your son a warlock?"

"He's adopted, so is his brother Rafael, Rafe is a shadowhunter though. Both of them are all grown up now, Rafe has his own family, a wife and kids, and Max is just running amok as a young warlock. I blame his Bapak's influence for that," Future Alec said with a fond roll of his eyes

Before Alec could ask what Bapak meant, the door swung open and a tall blue skinned warlock with small horns poking out of his messy hair walked in.

"Hey Dad, who's on the floor?" the warlock asked, nodding towards Alec who was mentally freaking out about the fact that he had _kids_ in the future.

"Long story short, that's seventeen year old me who got hit with magic on a patrol and was portaled into the future," Future Alec answered and the warlock's eyes went wide.

"Cool!" he said before turning to Alec who was now standing up, deciding that his former position on the floor where he had fallen was undignified. "Are you still closeted?"

"Wh-what?" Alec stammered, how did this warlock that seemed to be his future son know that Alec was gay?

"Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane!" Future Alec scolded, "You can't just ask someone that!"

"I wanted to know if Bapak's stories were true," Max shrugged, "About how shy you were," Future Alec just glared at Max, and Alec was still trying to comprehend whatever was going on. 

The awkward silence was interrupted by the appearance of a portal in the middle of the room, a tall Asian man walked out, making it disappear with a flourish. When the man looked up, Alec found that he was having trouble breathing. He was beautiful.

Alec was snapped out of his reverie by Max's sniggering, "Some things never change,"

"Hey Magnus," Future Alec said warmly and walked over to give Magnus a quick kiss. Alec could feel his brain short circuit at what was happening in front of him. He had just seen his future self kiss another man in the way that he had always wanted to.

Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Max's laughter of "I think you broke him,"

"Darling, who is this?" Magnus asked looking at Alec. He still had an arm wrapped around Future Alec's waist and the casual intimacy of the gesture was not helping Alec's overloaded mental capabilities at all.

Future Alec quickly explained and Magnus smiled warmly at Alec, "I can get you home. I'll have to erase your memories first though,"

"But I have so many questions!" Alec protested

"I'll tell you all you need to know," Future Alec said, "You're happy, you have an incredible husband and two amazing sons. Jace and Izzy are doing well, Jace is the Head of the Institute along with his wife, Clary, and Izzy is helping them to run it as is her husband, Simon. You're also the Consul. I'd like to tell you that while you certainly have some hard times ahead, you also have so many good things to look forward to,"

Hearing his future self's words, Alec smiled, hope growing inside of him for the life that waited ahead of him. He wanted to get back to his own time now, to live the life that he had been told about.

"Thank you, for telling me," he said

"I know how much you needed to hear it. Even if you won't remember this conversation," Future Alec replied

"Yeah, speaking of. Can I go home now?" Alec asked and Magnus stepped forward

"I'll do the memory spell. It should put you to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be back in your own time," Magnus said

"Okay," Alec replied and Magnus began the spell, entrancing wisps of blue magic swirling around his head was the last thing Alec saw before everything faded to black.

Hours later, he woke up in a bed in the Institute's infirmary with Jace, Izzy and Max waiting for him. While he had no memory of the future that he had seen, the hope that had grown in his heart remained.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to do a dating show AU next (I'm writing it, promise!) But this idea just came into my head and wouldn't let me focus on the AU until I wrote it. I hope you liked this! I always see stories about Malec going back in time to see past Magnus after the break up with Camille but I always wondered what would happen in Alec was sent to the future. After reading _The Lost Book of the White_ I had this headcannon about svefnthorn and it's side effects causing Alec to become immortal so I hope you liked that idea as I might use it in future fics. As always, I would love to hear what you thought of this and comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
